Infiel
by Uchiha nagashi
Summary: constantes infidelidades, un dolor y una decision... pésimo summary es solo un one-shot denle la oportunidad


Chicos aquí vengo con un one-shot cortito de HaruxMako (O.O aun no se porq lo escribí de esta forma si me gusta haru de uke y mako de seme…) que me llego a la mente mientras escuchaba la canción "tentación" de José Luis Perales… espero que les guste! Es el primer fic de FREE! Que hago por así decirlo

Adv: los personajes de FREE! Lastimosamente no me pertenece.

TENTACION

.

.

.

Jamás pensé llegaría a hacer algo así un tiempo atrás, y una vez comenzando a hacerlo, me prometí que no lo volvería a hacer… pero aquí estoy, una vez más en este edificio en donde solemos encontrarnos cada día, en la habitación que ya conocemos como si fuera la palma de nuestras manos, en la cama que ya tiene el olor de nuestros cuerpos impregnados, la cama que es testigo de todas las noches de pasión que ya hemos tenido…

Veo tu cabello rojo, esparcido por la almohada y acaricio tu rostro levemente para no despertarte. Hace unos días que no compartía una caricia así contigo, y mucho menos después de la discusión que hemos tenido hoy, este día todo había sido salvaje, tanto que no habíamos tenido tiempo para palabras tiernas ya que te lo había ocultado y hasta hoy me atreví a decírtelo. Te dije que Makoto ya sabía todo lo nuestro y por lo tanto debíamos dejarlo. Te pusiste como loco y comenzaste a exigirme que lo abandonara y después de unos gritos mas, hemos tenido sexo como nunca antes lo habíamos tenido.

Tu respiración acompasada solía traerme calma antes, pero eso ha cambiado… desde que él estallo de tanto dolor y me grito a la cara que ya sabía de lo nuestro… y estoy seguro de que Makoto hubiera seguido callando si no hubiera visto las marcas que tus dientes que se mostraban posesivas en mi cuerpo y por esa razón me he ido de casa.

Sabes Rin, si por mi fuera, si estuviera en mis manos el poder hacerlo, crearía un universo entero para ti… uno que fuera solo tuyo, donde solo los dos estaríamos, solo tú y yo… pero no puedo hacerlo… ¿sabes por qué no puedo hacerlo? Es sencillo, porque Makoto ya es mi estrella, Rin, la única estrella que ilumina mi universo entero, ese universo en mi interior que descubrí hace dos días… cuando vi todo pender de un hilo, cuando vi a Makoto llorar desconsoladamente, en ese momento descubrí que ese universo es gobernado y alumbrado solo por él y por nadie más.

Me coloco los bóxers mientras miro como la luz de la luna se infiltra por la ventana… siento como te remueves detrás mío y sonrió al ver tu cara, en ella se encuentra una expresión total de calma, expresión que no volveré a ver… una expresión que debe ser solo vista por aquel que en verdad te ame, no por mí. Expresión que yo antes solía ver en el rostro de él. Porque sabes que no puedo darte amor tiernamente como tú lo buscas y sabes que es porque todo mi amor, todo el amor que tengo, se lo entregare a él, a Makoto… mi Makoto.

Y ahora me pregunto por qué hice esto… entonces la respuesta llega tan rápido como se formo la pregunta. Porque tú solamente eres una dulce compañía, aquel que solamente me sonríe, mostrando tus peculiares dientes blancos adornados por una sonrisa arrogante, sonrisa que solamente delata lo que hacemos tú y yo. La sonrisa arrogante del amante que conocí en un bar después de una reunión de trabajo.

Sabía que lo que siento es solo una dulce tentación, querer probar lo prohibido, ese sentimiento de adrenalina y posesión de querer tener lo que no debo… y usaba eso como una excusa, para cubrir mi codicia, siendo esta la fuerza que me empujaba a serle infiel cada día… y juro que me perdía en tu total existencia, porque debo reconocer que puedes llegar a ser muy reconfortante, antes lo hacía sin ningún remordimiento pero ya no puedo más… porque mi mente está llena de pensamientos sobre la que solía ser su cálida sonrisa, sobre cómo se sentían sus tibias manos, sobre sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas… ojos que dejaron de brillar por causa mía.

Debo decir que lo que me atrajo a ti fue la forma en cómo haces las cosas. Sentía tal fascinación por ti, por esa fuerza juvenil que tienes, por esa energía con la que te posesionas de las cosas. Pero ya no puedo mantener mi mirada plenamente en ti como lo hacía cuando todo esto comenzó, y eso es porque no puedo despegar mi mente de él, de su silueta, de su respiración calmada cuando en medio del llanto se duerme en el sofá de la sala de estar. Que hasta ahora entiendo que era porque sabía en donde estaba y con quien estaba.

Y no es cobardía Rin, Makoto no me está manipulando como lo habías dicho, es algo que tú no puedes comprender y que yo hasta hace dos días comprendí. Porque hay cosas que en esta vida son solamente para compartir entre dos personas. Solo es de pensarlo Rin, todo esto es una mentira, solo una ilusión… no te atrevas a compararlo con algo tan frágil, algo tan hermoso, algo que es plenamente transparente y sublime como lo es el amor que Makoto sentía por mí. Amor que espero no haber perdido completamente.

Es por eso que ya no podemos seguir así… por supuesto que no, es por eso que hoy tomo esta decisión.

Es tiempo de decir basta. Amo a Makoto, nunca deje de amarlo… solo me sentí fascinado por ti y eso me confundió, pero nunca deje de amarlo, lo amo solo a él y no se merece lo que le hice, el es mi universo, mi todo, y no existe en mi espacio para algo más que para él. Tu solo eres una aventura, Rin, solo eso. Así como lo soy yo para ti. Si es verdad que contigo paso buenos momentos, contigo rio abiertamente, contigo siento una increíble ternura, alguien a quien quiero proteger, pero ahora, en estos días mientras reía contigo pensaba solo en Makoto, quien es el que esperaba en total soledad por mi llegada a casa, quien no dormía durante las noches hasta yo no llegaba, quien lloraba en silencio mientras sentía tu perfume en mi ropa, quien me daba un "bienvenido" mientras sonreía tristemente porque sabía que había estado contigo. Es por eso que ya no puedo seguir con esta farsa.

Tú eres libre Rin, tú puedes volar de una rosa a otra como si fueras una mariposa si lo quieres, por lo tanto estarás bien si me voy, no sentirás nada más que un leve vacio por unos días y luego me olvidaras, pero yo no puedo dejarlo a él. Él es mi base, mi sustento, mi conforte, mi confidente, mi mejor amigo, mi esposo, el cimiento de mi hogar.

Termino de vestirme y te dedico una mirada por última vez, te susurro un leve adiós porque sé que te habías despertado ya hacia unos segundos. Esta vez es un adiós definitivo y no un hasta luego como usualmente lo hacía, porque ya no regresaría y tu ya lo sabes. Porque tenía a alguien esperándome en casa, persona por la cual valía dejar cualquier aventura sin remordimientos. Solo espero y deseo con todo mi ser que encuentres a alguien que te ame de verdad. Que te haga feliz, eso es todo lo que pido para ti.

Subo al auto y sin siquiera percatarme de cuánto tiempo tardé, llego a casa, me sudan las manos por la ansiedad de ver su rostro, solo espero que no todo este perdido. Caso las llaves de mi bolcillo y abro lentamente la puerta, porque son las tres de la mañana y no me gustaría despertarlo si ya se encontraba dormido.

Avanzo lentamente y a oscuras en dirección a la habitación principal mientras rozo las paredes con las yemas de mis dedos, tenia tanto de no sentir esta casa como si fuera mía, pero allí estaba de nuevo, a diferencia de antes, que sentía como si fuera a ahogarme cada vez que llegaba a la casa porque no estaba en compañía de Rin, esta vez sentía lo que alguna vez sentí, calma total.

Llego hasta la puerta ansiada y giro el picaporte levemente mientras me introduzco a la ordenada habitación y es allí cuando lo veo. Acostado durmiendo en nuestra cama se encuentra Makoto, quien sujeta una de mis camisas a su pecho, me acerco suavemente para no despertarlo y es entonces cuando noto las marcas de lágrimas que había derramado. Un dolor intenso se apodera de mi pecho, esas lágrimas yo se las había causado, aun cuando había prometido nunca hacerlo llorar. Limpio una de las lágrimas que aun se asoman por sus ojos y entonces él despierta.

"Haru…" susurra algo confundido.

"estoy en casa." le digo. "y esa vez es para estar solo contigo."

Gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba a nuestra habitación, veo como su rostro se ilumina, sus ojos brillan y me regala una hermosa sonrisa. De esas que hacía tiempo yo me había encargado de borrar gracias a mi estupidez. Entonces una vez más lo comprendo.

Definitivamente lo amo solo a él.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyaaa espero que no haya estado tan mal XD nee dejen sus reviews!


End file.
